The Road Trip
by kitty1cat
Summary: Cat and Jade are going on a road trip. But will Jade last long enough to spend the week with Cat in Bakersfield, or will the frustration end the friendship? A cade story. Rated M for female smexysmex.
1. Pack Up

"Cat, are you sure you want to do this?" Jade said, releasing the grip on my arm. I jump up, practically jogging in place, while clapping my palms. "Yay! Road trip!" I scream, arms up in the air. My purple sweater that goes off the shoulder is suffocating my neck and bunching up on my face. Jade puts her pale, cold hand over my mouth. "There is no reason to celebrate, really." She calmly says. I am still jumping up and down. She gives me a sharp look, and I stop. "Just go pack, and we can go off." She says, taking my keys. I excitedly race up the stairs and go into the dark abyss of my room. It's 5 in the morning, and Jade was sleeping over. I already have my bags packed. I kiss my kitty Goober and race down stairs, bags clattering on the walls and race faster downstairs faster than I am. A wheel catches my shoe and trips me down. I land on my soft duffel bag, but I am crying because I was confused.

"Jade!" I sob, my hand on my elbow where my booboo is. Jade replies, "It's okay, Cat, it's just a small bruise." She kisses it like a mommy would and takes some of my bags. "Where are we going again?" Jade asks. I reply, "Bakersfield!" She growls at the thought of just stepping into Bakersfield. We walk to my pink Volkswagen Beetle and I get in the passenger's seat. Let's just say I don't exactly know how to _drive _the thing. Jade flops into the plushy passengers seat with a purple unicorn seat cover. Fluffy pink dice hang onto the rear view mirror, and Hello Kitty stickers cover the dashboard. Jade has always said she would be to embarrassed to drive it, but now that I've forced her enough, she has to. I tie my hair into a tight ponytail, and then count our money before Jade takes off. A few minutes later, I scream, "1,000 dollars!" Jade covers her ears until I stop screaming. She slowly turns the key, and holds the steering wheel like she is choking it. "Let's start this thing!" I laugh loud enough for the dogs down the street to start barking. Jade whispers, "I can't believe I'm doing this."


	2. Veggie Burger

We drive slowly down my neighborhood. "The sun is sleeping." I say, looking around at the orange sky. "Not for long, it's Spring Break, so it's gonna wake up early and party." Jade replies, trying not to ruin the excitement. "But it _is_ early. Wake up, Mr. Sunshine!" I yell, giggling. Jade sighs, looking at the road attentively. I set my arm down on where the window button is. I whimper, jerking my arm up to study my bruise. Jade looks over, again with the sharp look. I look away, and out the window to look at the park we are passing by. I still hold my stinging elbow, studying my surroundings. I've been here with Trina before on our way to get the grizzly solvent. It was fun and all. We stopped at Freezy Queen's and everything. I look over to Jade again. "Let's go to Freezy Queen's." I say to her. Jade states, "Too early for that, Cat."

"But I want that strawberry ice cream right now." I say to myself, licking my lips. "Wait, my lipgloss tastes like cupcakes. Let's go to Babycake's Cupcakes!" I yipped. Jade had a grimace on her face, like someone put something stinky near her, like that one time I found a diaper in my salad Festus gave me. I hand her a candy. "Here is a cream-filled caramel." I say, wiggling it next to her face. She swats it away and leans to her left side. We stop at a barren traffic light. "No one is here, why don't we just go?" I whimper with curiousity. After I said that, cars started crowding the streets, trying to get to work and school. A school bus shivers, an engine snorts, wheels slide. It's great we have spring break, but the church-goers don't. The cars go by, and the light turns green. Jade speeds ahead, as a restaurant called Wacky Joe's opens. "Let's go to that restaurant!" I yell. Jade pulls into the parking lot and to the drive thru. "Pick what you want now, Cat!" She yells with disgust. "I am going to order the veggie burger, what are you getting?" I whisper, trying to get rid of the yelling. She shakes her head. "No? Okay, here's the money for the meal." I say, handing her four dollars.

We order up and speed off. I am trying to put ketchup on my burger but as we go over a bump, the ketchup splats on my face. Jade pulls over and grabs a napkin. "Cat, this happens every time you eat in the car!" She groans, wiping my face. I bite into what seems to be a quarter pound of vegetables. It tastes like an angel sprinkled my tongue with fairy dust, salty ketchup, and an onion. "La!" I sing, acting like the angel that graced my tongue. My sweet tastebuds are singing with me as I gobble the burger. Then my stomach sent an air bubble into my chest. _BURRRRRRRP!_ "Cat!"

"Excuse me."


	3. Jade in the Box

_Get crazy, get wild, let's party, get loud, if you wanna have fun and do something crazay! _We _would _use this as our Spring Break theme song, but as of now, Jade thinks this is the stupidest trip ever. It's only 6:25 am, and we are halfway to Bakersfield. Jade has rustled and tustled enough with me, so I lay quiet. Then Jade pulls into Freezy Queen's parking lot. "Okay, Cat. Go get your ice cream." She sighs. I excitedly get out and sprint towards the front door. She smiles at my excitedness. Her smile automatically made my day light up. I went back to the car and pulled her to into the ice cream parlour. A blond young college girl is working the register with a cute pink dress with ruffles covered by a blue apron that reads "Freezy Queen".

When I finally get to the front, I look at all of the ice creams. "Strawberry please-" She scoops it up and puts it into the cone. As she tries to hand it to me, I say, "With the chopped up watermelon Airheads on top. Oh, and sprinkles." She follows my requests and I grab my ice cream. I hand her money, she hands me the change, and I sit down with Jade. She is in her dream world, playing with some shears I gave her for Christmas. "Cat, I'm sorry I was sort of a 'female dog' on the way here. I never really like this idea, but I think it's gonna get better." I lick my ice cream like a 3 year old, getting it all over my face. As I chew on a piece of the Airhead, she looks up at me. Her eyes aren't sharp this time, but a warm green, like mint leaves.

After I am done, we walk to the car. We sit down, but Jade doesn't start the car. She has been acting odd since last night. She acted nice, then mean, then nice, like now. "Cat," She whispers. I turn my head to face her. "I..." She starts. She puts both of her hands on the side of my head, and before I could do anything, she pulled me in for a kiss. _How?_


	4. Awkward Backseat

She doesn't let me break away from the kiss. Her cold, porcelain skin isn't as cold as it seems. She's warm, and her lips taste like vanilla. It's intoxicating. I don't want this happening, but I can't stop. Her hands wrap around my waist, my brain is twisting, everything is warped. She pulls me into the backseat, where she lays on top of me. She tugs off my purple sweater and throws it on the floor of the car. Jade then tugs off my bra. I'm pinned like a deer, Jade is the wolf. She stops to look me down. "Your pants." She grunts, tugging them off. The button is ripped off due to her force. She has gone wild since she got me, and I promise you, she got me.

She lays on top of me, kissing me sweetly. She then looks down to the only thing that covers me up- my panties. She tugs them off in a rush. "Ow!" I yell when she scrapes her nails trying to get them off. I'm helpless but I'm feeling good. She gets off and sits on the seat next to me. I sit up, naked, except for my purple uggs and bunny socks. I am now the animal. A few minutes later, she's nude too. Her legs are apart and I am in between. She looks so vunerable, like I was, but so sexy. I put my hand down on her vagina, and she makes a soft sound. I'm a little curious, looking at her and she being for myself. "Go ahead in, Cat." She groans. I reply, "What do you mean?"

She takes my finger, and puts it in her. "Ah!" She screams as I move my finger around. I bend down, my head between her legs. I move a little closer. I love how she screams, but me, being the selfish girl I am, want her screams carry my name. I stick my tongue out, tracing a pattern with it on her vagina. "Oh yes." She sighs. Jade screams, grunts and moans. But still no Cat. Then I move a little more closer, and start sucking on her. _OHH CAT!_ I just want to celebrate, but I have to concentrate on her. But my mouth feels different. It tastes different. It tastes like her. I get up and look down at her. She gets up and pushes me back. "Your turn, Kitty Cat." She giggles. I'm pinned again. She knows her stuff. She kisses down my neck and to my breast. She smirks, and then goes right ahead to my vagina. "Wait!" I yell. Jade looks up at me. Jade says, "What?" I look down at her. "I'm a virgin." I whimper. She looks at me. "Oh." She says, tracing a pattern between my legs. She jams her finger in there hard. "AHHH!" I scream, slapping at her. Jade stops, backing away. "I'm sorry, Cat. I couldn't control myself." She says, pulling me up. This sorta thing has to stop.


End file.
